


Lady Anne's List of Commonly Confused Words

by Lady_Anne_ONymous



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Spelling & Grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anne_ONymous/pseuds/Lady_Anne_ONymous
Summary: A list of words I see misused over and over and over and over and... You get the point. To be occasionally updated when I find another one that torques me off.





	Lady Anne's List of Commonly Confused Words

**Author's Note:**

> These are explained as I understand them, with the occasional application of Google-fu.

**Accept or Except**

Accept – several meanings. One, to acknowledge something as true. (Stiles accepts that Derek is emotionally constipated.) Two, to receive something willingly. (Scott was more than happy to accept his diploma.) Three, to answer yes, like to an invitation. (Stiles gleefully accepted when he got the invitation to Lydia and Aiden's wedding.)

Except – several meanings. One, with the exclusion of. (The whole pack was there, except for Stiles.) Two, with the exception of. (The twins were almost identical, except that Ethan was two inches shorter.) Three, otherwise than. (The loft was secure, except that one window was left unlocked.)

 

**Shutter or Shudder**

Shutter – to close/cover (Derek closed the shutters on the windows as the storm rolled in.)

Shudder – to shake/quake (Derek shuddered at the welcome, but unaccustomed, feel of Stiles' hand on his shoulder.)

 

**There's or Theirs**

There's – contraction of there is. (There's a cat in that window.)

Theirs – belonging to them. (Sam and Dean will happily admit that the Impala is Dean's, but the bunker is theirs.)

 

**There, They're, or Their**

There – location. (The book is over there, on the couch.)

They're – contraction of they are. (They're both going to see the new Marvel movie tonight.)

Their – belonging to them. (Their backpacks match, except that Stiles has a Batman zipper pull.)

 

**To, Too, or Two**

To – two functions. First, as a preposition, in which case it always goes before a noun. (Derek and Stiles went to the store.) Secondly, to indicates an infinitive when it precedes a verb. (Scott needs to study.)

Too – two functions. First, as a synonym for 'also' (Stiles wants a boyfriend too.) Second, too means excessively when it precedes an adjective or adverb. (Derek doesn't want any more family, he's too tired of losing them.)

Two – the number after one. (Scott doesn't know if you can really be in a relationship with two other people, but he's sure going to try.)

 

**Whose or Who's**

Whose – the possessive of who. (Whose car is this?)

Who's – contraction of who is. (Who's going to the movies? ZombieWolf is paying.)

 

**Our, Are, or Hour**

Our – Belonging to us. (Our cats both have blue eyes.)

Are – Present simple of be. (Are you going to the movies? Where are the cookies? What are they doing?)

Hour – Unit of time. (The day was broken down into one-hour classes.)

 

 **Affect or Effect (Damned if I can ever get this one right...)** This site has the clearest description I've ever read. <https://www.vocabulary.com/articles/chooseyourwords/affect-effect/>

Affect – Verb meaning to influence something. (The power outage affected the whole town.)

Effect – Noun meaning the result or outcome of something. If a/an/the is in front of it, it's an effect. (The lightning bolt had no effect on Kira.)

 

**Chose or Choose (Different tenses of the word choice, people!)**

Chose – Past tense. (Stiles chose the Batman t-shirt this morning instead of Iron Man.)

Choose – Present participle. Verb. (I choose you, Pikachu!)

 

**Peek, Peak, or Pique**

Peek - Verb. Look quickly (He quickly peeked through the fence.)

Peak - Noun. Top, highest point, maximum (The climbers reached the peak of Mt Everest. The race car reached it's peak speed just before the engine blew.)

Pique - Noun or verb. Noun: a feeling of irritation or resentment from a slight. (Lydia would have normally left in a fit of pique after Isasc insulted her shoe choice. Instead, she ground the pointed heel of her stiletto into his instep.) Verb: stimulate interest or feel irritated or resentful. (Stiles' curiosity was piqued when he heard a wolf howl. - or - Lydia was piqued by the foreign Alpha's condescension.)


End file.
